Failover events for primary datacenters occur periodically for a number of reasons, such as an outage event, program crash, buffer overflow, or other termination of an executing application service. After such failover events, a backup system can automatically switch the application service to a backup datacenter. Backup information, such as redundant transaction log files, can be restored to the backup datacenter in order to resume application services until the failover event is resolved.